


First day on the job

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Colbolt blue is okay but it's not green is it, Gen, so is stuck up Captains, this character isn't cool, this may have been a self insert if I was a cool as this character, too many new people are annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: So, they've arrived and Day one is about to start.





	First day on the job

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

Ravyn smiled one last time to the Squad member and closed the sliding door; stepping away from it she sighed and turned to face the cobalt blue room. When she’d seen the colour on Captain Kuchiki’s haori she thought that he just liked that colour, he was nobility after all, but after getting a tour of the barracks she realised it was the Squads colour. Her green gaze fell on the new uniform sitting innocently on her bed, there was no way in Hueco Mundo she was going to wear it, not all at once anyway, she add bits of it to her uniform at the moment until she’d made a full transition into it. Maybe even cut it up a bit, the way one of the Captain’s had been wearing his was similar to her uniform at the moment.

 

Waving a hand over her shoulder she released the kido she’d used to hide her zanpakuto from sight, it had been a new spell she’d been working on for reconnaissance missions. If spiritual pressure could be hidden why not material things, like weapons and people? Removing the weapon from her back she placed it onto the stand beside the door and pulled off her haori, hanging it on the hook.

 

The day had been long and she had so many names she had to remember, at least she knew Lieutenant Andi Kim and her own Captain Kuchiki, she remembered the others by sight but it’d take a while for her to get everyone’s names. She had a creepy feeling about Squad 12 and she liked the look of Squad’s 5 and 10, the Lieutenant of Squad 10 looked fun and she only liked Squad 5 because of the colour.

 

She looked towards the clock and groaned, it was already the early hours of the morning and she was to have an early day to begin her new duties, she only hoped that someone from the European branch managed to transfer her accounts and were sending her belonging’s, it was daytime where they were after all.

 

A few hours later and Ravyn was leaving her room and her haori behind, her Lieutenant badge wrapped around her leg just above her knee, she was still wearing her black jeans and top but her hair was down and the ribbon with the beads tied around her upper arm. Her zanpakuto was strapped to her waist as she made her way towards Kuchiki manor and her Captain, she knew he wanted to talk to her and get her started. With a sigh she flash stepped her way to the manor gates and followed the servant to the manor’s meeting room, this was going to take a long time.


End file.
